The King Of the Gem
by Tiamiko
Summary: Harry and his two friends go back to Hogwarts to find out Draco has a relative, they're going to a new school, Voldmort's up to somthing, The Sorting hat has a new song,secret loves, they meet new friends and enemies! Typical...Read and REVEIW!
1. Onwards to Hogwarts

Hiya this is me secound story! Im a terrible writer heh I can admit that but hey I try! IF YOU DUN LIKE THE STORY GO AWAY! k? nn ON WITH THE READING!

-----

Harry sat in his bedroom silently reading his textbook. The next day he would be on the train to Hogwarts and eating REAL food! Talking with his friends and learning new things.

Harry flipped through his book and looked at the pictures move about. He sighed and wondered what Hermione and Ron did during the summer. He heard Dudley mumbling about cheese cake in the other room and rolled his eyes.

" Thank God this is my last night in this hell hole." Harry thought as he climbed into bed.

It was 7 in the morning when Harry woke up. He got dressed and almost danced as he carried his luggage to his uncle's car. Uncle Vernon started the car and they were on the road to the train station. When they got there Harry jumped out of the car and grabbed his stuff out of the trunk. He went and got a trolly and piled his stuff on it. He smiled and gave a flunky salute to his uncle and went inside the station. He ran into the wall that lead him to platform nine and three quarters. Harry looked around and saw some first years with their parents fussing over them. He bent down beside Hedwig's cage and petted the owl.

" Wonder where Ron and Hermione are?"

" HARRY! OVER HERE!"

Harry turned and saw Hermione waving at him with Ron and his family beside her. Harry grinned and grabbed his trolly and made his way toward them. Ron's mother was the first to get hold of him. She fussed over how thin he was and attempted to pat down his hair with her hand.

" Look at you Harry! Your all messy did you look in a mirror? Look your glasses are too small for you now and your clothes are way to big!"

" Mum leave the poor child alone." Fred laughed.

" Yeh your gunna suffocate him if you keep huggin the kid." George added.

" Oh alright." Ms. Weasley let Harry go.

Ron and Hermione greeted Harry happily. Ginny ran off to talk with her friends. When the train came in all the students rushed in to find empty compartments. Hermione found one and the three went in. Harry sat beside Ron and Hermione sat across from them. She opened her nap sack and took out a letter.

" Harry did you get one?" Hermione asked showing the paper.

Harry looked at it and took it from her. It said

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_You and a few other students from Hogwarts were chosen to be students at Seven Saints. We hope that you accept our offer to learn at our academy. At Seven Saints we train the gifted. You were chosen because you have a gift. Please tell your Headmaster about your decsision. If you are to accept then we will bring you to the academy and you shall be given a uniform and your books. _

_signed Teresa Vo_

" No I dont think so." Harry said reading the letter over.

" Me and Ron have been chosen for the school." Hermione said.

" Ya and we thought since your like famous and all you would be too." Ron added.

" Did you get the letter from Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

" Ya." Harry answered.

Harry got up and opened his bag. He took out an envelope with a brocken Hogwarts seal. He handed it to Hermione. Hermione opened it and took out all the papers. She looked through them.

" Hmmm lets see...your list of books, garbage....umm....HERE!" Hermione's face lightened up.

Hermione took out one of the papers from the pile. She grinned as she read it.

" HARRY! YOUR CHOSEN TOO!" Hermione screamed as she hugged him." I almost thought that we would be seperated....I mean ummm not see you again...me and Ron"

Ron laughed as he saw Hermione's face turn red. Harry took the letter from Hermione and read it through to make sure. He looked up and looked questioningly at his friends.

" So? Shall we go?" Harry said as he folded his letter.

" Well I really want to go I mean we get to learn new things! I mean what they teach us might be more....I dunno better than Hogwarts." Ron said.

" I agree." Hermione smiled.

" Then hell. This is a change but hey it'll be fun." Harry grinned.

When the train stopped Harry and his friends climbed out of the train. Hagrid was outside trying to gather the first years together. He waved to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They waved back and headed to their carriage. When they were brought to the castle they hurried into the great hall and took their seats at their table. When all the house tables were full the doors of the great hall swung open and a line of first years came in led by Proffesor McGonagall. In one hand she carried a stool and in the other she held the Sorting hat. She layed the stool in front of the hall and placed the hat ontop of the stool. The whole Great hall was silent. The tear on the hat opened and it started to sing:

_So here I am again once more, with a song I shall sing _

_To you my friends Im just a hat _

_And my song is a silly thing_

_But shall I say that you are wrong for this one's not the same_

_For five great friends shall leave this school_

_Just as they had came_

_Three from Gryffindor, strong and true_

_Two from Slytherin, pure_

_To make this school very proud that's what they shall do_

_The five with gifts shall beat the rest _

_With fame and richess none the less_

_But first to pass the test_

_Evil shall cross their path and stop their mission there_

_The five will fight with all their might _

_With the gifts they all share_

_Sadly one shall fall from them _

_And turn the other cheek_

_All this because of a gem_

_The gem so precious all would want_

_Power far beyound your dreams_

_In their dreams it shall haunt_

_The power so strong can destroy the wizard world_

_The four thats left will fight the fifth_

_In order to defeat the evil Lord_

_For the evil will want the gem aswell_

_Predicting the battle will never end_

_As far as I can tell _

_My time is up and that is all_

_So here I am once again with a song I am done_

_Next year I shall return, next year hear my call._

_LET THE SORTING BEGIN!_

The hat lay still and everyone in the hall applaused and cheered. Ron turned to Harry and grinned madly.

" He sang a song about us!" Ron laughed.

" That was the shortest song the hat has ever made." Hermione said.

" Who cares it was about us!" Ron grinned.

The Hall went silent again as Proffessor McGonagall took out her list and started calling the names of students to be sorted.

" Abinton, Carla." She read aloud.

A small girl came nervously out of the crowd of first years. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed onto her head.

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl walked up to the Hufflepuff table as they cheered and clapped for her. The sorting went on until the last name was called and the hat and stool was carried away as Proffessor Dumbledore stood and and smiled at all the students.

" Hello everyone! I am glad to see new faces and old. If you were paying attention to the song there will be five that will leave our school. I will now call their names and please if your name is called stand and show everyone who you are. The two from Slytherin are Draco Malfoy"

" WHAT!" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

Draco stood smugly and crossed his arms as his table cheered.

" Lindsy Malfoy" Dumbledore continued.

"Whao Malfoy has a sister?!" Ron asked as he watched a first year girl stand beside Draco and crossed her arms like he had.

" No! If you had been paying attention to the sorting you would've found out that she's his cousin" Hermione nudged Ron.

" Well sooooooorry I was hungry I mean my stomach was growling so loud I couldnt even hear what was going on."

" And from Gryffindor Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley" Dumbldore finished.

The three stood proudly as their table burst into cheers. A few students on their side of the table patted them on the back and gave them thumbs up.

" These young five will be transfered into Seven Saints Academy for the gifted. They will make us proud and represent Hogwarts to the fullest. So please give another round of applause to the five! And tuck in"

The hall all clapped and cheered as food started to appeaar on their plates.

" FOOD!" Ron cried and started eating hungrily.

-----

Well thats the first chappy! PLEASE GIMME A REVEIW!


	2. Lindsy Malfoy

Yep I know I know the last chappy was short! Ill fix this one to make it ummm not so short! On with the reading!

-----

Harry ate along with Ron while Hermione bragged about being chosen for the academy. Ron started to get in on the bragging also.

" Well I think I know why Potter and Granger had been chosen to the school. Potter has that dopey scar which makes him oh so famous, Granger has that friggin brain of hers but for some reason they chose a Weasley and a stupid one at that." A voice said behind the three friends.

" Malfoy" Ron growled as he turned.

Draco Malfoy stood as smug as ever with his minions Goyle and Crabb at his side. He also had his little cousin, Lindsy with him. Lindsy was tall for a first year. She had bright gold hair that hung all the way down to her hips. Her eyes were gray like Draco's but not as sharp. Her skin was pale as Draco's, she had long eyelashes and wore an evil little grin just like Draco. (A/N: heh heh heh you can call her a Draco clone!)

" Heh hello to you too Weasley. Lindsy say hello to the retards that will be going to our new school" Draco grinned.

" Hello retards." Lindsy said sweetly.

Harry cocked up an eyebrow and smiled at the girl. Lindsy glared at him looked at Hermione and sneered.

" You have thick legs." Lindsy pointed at Hermione. " And it looks like you have a fungus sprouting from your head."

" Hmph how charming." Hermione frowned.

" Well we have to leave come Lindsy." Draco said and he strutted away with Lindsy giggling at his side.

" ARGH! I CANT STAND HIM!" Ron yelled as pounded at his dinner with his fork.

As their dishes started to clear the prefects from each house got up and started leading their houses to their dorm. Harry followed the group of Gryffindors with Hermione and Ron guiding the way and cussing about Draco and Lindsy Malfoy. When they had made it to the portrait Ron and Hermione stopped and started trying to make the gryffindors quiet.

" Alright you lot this is your new home for the year. We call it the _common room_" Ron was cut off by Hermione.

" Ron they're not idiots!" Hermione nudged him in the back. " Alriht this is the Gryffindor common room and to enter you gotta say the password to this lady in the portrait."

Hermione pointed to the fat lady. The fat lady gave a small curtsy and grinned at the frightened first years.

" The password this year is _Delurium Sentisis_" Ron said happily.

" Ron its pronounced _De-ler-ium Sen-to-sis_" Hermione corrected.

" Well what ever we'll change it later just go in and sleep." Ron said as the portrait swung open.

All the students went in and made their selves at home. Ron sat in one of the arm chairs and hoisted his legs on to the table in front of him. Hermione went and sat near the fire place and took out a book from her bag. Harry sat on a coach and yawned.

" Whatcha reading Hermy?" Ron said as he crossed his legs.

" Dont call me that." Hermione looked up from her book. " Im reading _Dragons and ghosts mythology_"

" Yikes. Hey Harry we should go unpack our stuff."

" Sure"

Ron and Harry said their good nights to Hermione and went to their dorm. In there they met Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom.

" Hi Harry, Ron" Dean said.

" Hey" Ron and Harry grinned.

Ron went to his trunk and opened it. He took out his Quidditch poster and started hanging them near his bed post. Harry went to his trunk and took out his pajamas.

" How was your holiday?" Seamus asked as he helped Dean put up some photographs on the walls.

" Good. Yours?" Harry answered.

" Mine was great me and my family went to France and we bought all these cool keychains and stuff."

" Cool"

Harry placed his wand on his beside table and took of his robes and put on his pajamas. He took off his glasses and put them beside his wand. He jumped into his bed and pulled his covers over his chest.

" G'night" Ron said as he hopped into his bed.

Dean blew out all the candles and went to bed too.

The next day Harry changed and went down to the common room with Ron. Hermione was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

" C'mon we have to go to Proffessor Dumbledore's office" Hermione said.

The three climbed out from the portrait hole and went down the stairs. They finally reached the staue of an eagle.

" _Kentel Peradis_" Hermione said calmly.

The staue turned slowly to reveal stairs.The three climbed them and opened the door at the top. Inside Proffessor Dumbledore sat behind his desk with Draco and Lindsy Malfoy standing with their arms crossed.

" About time!" Lindsy yelled and put her hands on her hips.

" Calm down ya munchkin" Ron mocked.

" Now now." Proffessor Dumbledore laughed. " No time for insults. Please you five take a seat"

They all sat down on a rather large round looking coach.

" Hmmm so you five have been chosen to attend Seven Saints. That is a great honour and I know that you all want to go. So today you will be leaving on a train."

" So soon?" Hermione asked.

" Well yes we dont want you to skip your studies at Seven Saints now do we. Your things will be packed by our house elves and when the train arrives you will leave emmediatly. And don't worry I know that three of you are prefects, you will be replaced."

" Fine by me." Draco sneered and leened back.

Lindsy immated him and leened back also.

Harry watched as Draco cross his legs and stretched and Lindsy did the same. Draco patted Lindsy on the head and she looked up at him and grinned evilly.

" How cute" Harry thought to himself.

Suddenly a round orb on top of Dumbledore's desk started spinning madly makeing whirring noises as it went.

" Your train is here." Proffesssor Dumbledore infromed.

" That was fast." Ron muttered.

The door opened and Hagrid came in holding a hanky.

" Hagrid will bring you to the train. Dont worry your things are going to be brought to the school."

" Alrigh' kids c'mon" Hagrid sniffed as he led the students out fron the castle. Outside stood a giant train. Under the train there wasnt any tracks.The train was pitch black and had silver stars painted onto it. A man jumped out from a window on the train and ran toward the students and Hagrid. The man had a bushy moustache that kinda reminded Harry of his uncle. The man was thin and his hair obviously looked so fake everyone could tell it was a wig. He wore dark grey robes and on his chest he had a name tag that said 'Demetri'.

" Wow your ugly" Lindsy said to the man.

" What a nice little girl" Demetri narrowed his eyes.

" Yes I know I taught her everything she knows." Draco said and gave Lindsy another pat on the head.

" Alrigh' kids well this'll be the last time i'll be seein' yeh be good now" Hagrid blew his blew his nose.

" Come children we gotta go!" Demetri said and he led the five into the train.

Inside the train the seats, walls,floor,ceiling everything was coloured black with tiny silver stars. The amazing thing was that the stars looked so real, like the night sky. On the ceiling there was a moon and little shooting stars passing by. The windows on the train were tinted black to match the inside. The train had no compartments.There were rows of seats on the sides of the walls. On each of the doors that led into the train had a school emblem. The emblem had two S's that crossed eath other. The S's were gold and around them was a wreath of silver stars. Under the S's was a quote.

" Swing the bells of hope and hold your pride." Lindsy squinted as she read the words. " What the hell does that mean?"

" Children please take your seats" Demetri said and he walked off to the front of the train.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat near the front of the train while Draco and Lindsy sat in the far back. Just then the train gave a huge shudder and lurched forward. Harry opened the window and saw that they were floating into the air.

" Children Id advise you to put on your seat belts." said Demetri's voice comming from the ceiling.

Harry looked around and found two straps comming from the his seat. He took a grabb at them and they squrimed crazilly out of his hands like water. They tied themselves around Harry's waist and tightened. This also happened to Hermione, Ron and the Malfoys.

When they were all strapped down the train's whistle hooted loudly and the train sped forward.

The five screamed in shock as the train sped faster and faster then it stopped and Harry lurched to his right knocking his head into Ron's. Harry lifted his head and rubbed it while cussing under his breath. Harry looked around and looked at Hermione. She had he hair all over her face and she gaped as she looked around bewilderly. Harry looked at the back of the train and saw Lindsy clinging to Draco's arm with her eyes screwed shut. Draco's eyes were bulging. Ron was rubbing his head and looked around, dazed. Harry fumbled with the straps but they wouldnt give. Demetri came in and looked at the five and laughed.

" Happens to all of em'" Demetri chuckled." Alright well we've reached our destination children."

" LET ME OUT I ORDER YOU TO LET ME OUT!" Lindsy screamed.

" Alright alright hold your horses." Demetri said as he took out his wand. " Ahem what was it? Oh yes _Fimberitus_"

The straps unravelled and lay lifeless on the five's laps. Harry stood up unsteadilly. Ron got up and almost fell over. Hermione got up and helped Ron to his feet. Lindsy huffed up to Demetri and started having a fit.

" Give me your boss's name right now! I will have you fired then assasinated!" Lindsey said as she jabbed at Demetri's chest with her finger.

" Whao calm down!" Demetri laughed. " Just follow me and you'll be right out to your new school."

Draco and Lindsy gave Demetri very dirty looks as Harry and Hermione tried to keep Ron from falling. Demetri opened one of the doors and stepped outside as the others followed.

" I think im gunna be sick" Ron swayed, his face was turning green.

They stood in front of a large golden gate that had two large S's in front of it. Behind the gate was the school. It was twice the size of Hogwarts and much more beautiful. The bricks that held the school had a star carved into it. There were large oak doors that was the entrance of the school. There were acres and acres of land around the school.

" Holy shit" Draco said in amazment.

" Beautiful" Hermione awed.

" Wow" Harry said.

Ron looked up at the school and puked.

" EW!" Lindsy cried.

-----

Oh how I love Lindsy! She's so fun to write about! Heheheh my poor Ron got sick! Awell hope you liked this chappy REVEIW!


	3. Welcome to Seven Saints

HIYA! Me again I hope you liked these chapters ummm ya REVEIW! lol ON WITH THE READING!

-

Lindsy screwed up her face in disgust as Harry and Hermione patted Ron on the back. Draco laughed as Ron's face turned greener.

" Well that aint a pretty sight" Demetri sighed. He opened his robes and dug into an pocket. He rummaged a little more and grinned as he pulled out a wand.

" Now we'll just clean that up." Demetri asured.

Ron groaned as he wiped his chin and staggered as he tried to stand straiter. Draco smoothed out his robes and grinned.

" _Scourgify_" Demetri waved his wand at Ron's mess and it dissapeared. " There good as um...new I guess. Alright kiddies time to go in."

" And how do you think we'll get in with those gates shut?" Draco asked rudely. Lindsy nodded.

" Oops silly me" Demetri chuckled. " Ahem _ Gates of gold Gates of saints I bring five with minds to mold. Great futures behind the place you guard for these dear ones. Open your gates and let them in GARITUS WHARIYA!"_

" Im soooooo getting sick of all this crap" Draco growled.

The gold gates swung open and glowed brilliantly in the sun as they moved. Ron felt a bit better and was able to walk on his own. Demetri beckoned the five to follow him up a brick path. Harry looked down at the path as he walked. The bricks that they were stepping on were gray with a star carved into each one.

" What is with this place and stars?" Harry thought to himself.

They went up the front steps to the oak doors. Demetri gripped his wand tightly and stuck it in between the middle of the two doors. The doors shuddered loudlly and swund open as the gates did.

" Welcome to Seven Saints" Demetri said.

The five gasped as they saw the inside of the school.

The Entrance Hall had a giant fountain that had seven silver statues. Four of the statues were witches the other three were wizards. They all stood in a circle back to back with their right hands in the air, their heads raised proudly. Water flowed out of their right hands. The floor was tiled with gold, black and silver. The silver tiles were put together to create seven large stars that circled the fountain and the gold was laid out on the floor to create the words " Swing the bells of hope and hold your pride." The black tiles made the floor look like the night sky. The floor was enchanted so that the stars shimmered and glowed with little comets that soared through the black. Over the five students and Demetri was a chandeleer that looked like it was made of diamonds. There were seven large stained glass windows that had a picture of the seven witches and wizards that were in the fountain. The whole Entrance hall was round and at the sides had a corridor that led somewhere, the walls of the Entrance hall were made of gold with stones incrusted in them. A few students walked in and out of the corridors laughing and giggling with large books in their arms.

" Holy SHIT!" Ron cried.

" Omigosh the students here look so sophisticated." Hermione awed.

Draco and Lindsy were as surprised as Ron and Hermione was but they stood there and just looked around. Harry walked up to the fountain and under it he read.

" The Seven who vanguished evil, the seven who saved the world, these seven are our Saints who gave us this wonderful school. Madeline Merrygold, Ruthoundul Redfedel, Blaze Black, Silvertaw Svitz, Eliza Gwezel, Frederick Fenix and Chandra Cherrytree. These seven are our stars, may their light guide us."

" This place is just great isnt it Harry." Hermione said, standing beside him.

Harry nodded.

" Children come here." Demetri called.

The five were busy looking at the all the marvalous things and rushed toward Demetri.

" Alright now we have to go see your new headmistress. So no dilly dadling, I dont want any of you ta get lost."

Demetri walked into one of the corridors with the five following. On the walls of the corridor hung portraits of witches and wizards. They waved and grinned as the five passed. One of the portraits had a wizard with a long grey beard, small traingle glasses and wore a barrai on his head. His robes were navy blue with purple stars.

" Why your Harry Potter!" the man said as he looked Harry up and down.

" Er yes Im sorry I have to get going." Harry said.

" Oh yes very well very well." the wizard grinned.

They reached a large wooden door that had a golden knocker shaped like a star on it. Demetri lifted the star and let it fall back. When the star hit the door it created a loud crack and the door opened. inside there was a witch who sat behind a large desk. The witch was tall and strict looking. She had a pointed nose and black raven hair that was pulled into a bun with chopstick holding it together. She smiled at the five as they entered.

" Take a seat please." The witch pointed to some squishy chintz chairs.

The students went and sat. Demetri walked up to the witch's desk and grinned.

" Brought em safe an sound." Demetri said.

" Thank you Demetri you may go." the witch said and Demetri left the room. She turned and faced the five.

" Hello children I am your headmistress. You may call me proffessor Vo if you like. It's great to see you all. At this school there are a few rules. As like every magic school you will be sorted into a _group_ or as Hogwarts calls it a _house._ There are seven houses, each has their own table to eat at during meal times, Dorms in which you will sleep in and so on so forth. We have many clubs so I hope that you will join in. Now if you misbehave there is something we all like to call the room of shame. I know that non of you will end up in there but this is just a little warning. Your uniforms will be given to you after you are put into your house. Any questions?"

" _Seven _houses?" Hermione asked.

" Yes there are over a thousand students here."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

" How will you be sorting us?" Ron asked.

" Oh that'll be a surprise." Proffessor Vo grinned. " Well I have sent two of our best students to show you around. Come in!"

The doors opened and in came a boy and a girl.

" This is Jamie and Jacob. They are our scholars of our school." Proffessor Vo said proudly.

" Hi me an Jacob 'ere gunna show ya the dinin' room firs'." Jamie said.

The five got up and followed the two out of the headmistress' office. Jamie had short pea green hair and wore braces. Jacob had spiky brown hair and had freckles that covered his cheeks. Jamie wore a black skirt that was lined with silver. She had a white short sleeved dress shirt and a black tie around her neck She wore knee high socks that were black also and had a silver lining on it too. Jacob had black baggy pants with a dress shirt and a tie. Over it he wore black robes that had the school's emblem on the right of the chest.

" Kay um so like this is the dinin' room." Jamie said and led them into a HUGE room. There were seven long tables that had several studnts sitting at doing their homework and talking. Harry looked up expecting to see the ceiling enchanted to look like the sky but didnt. Instead the ceiling was painted three dragons that were enchanted and roared and circled the ceiling soundlessly.

" So like we're goin' ta show ya the back of da school." Jamie said.

They led them into a grassy feild where students sat on picnic blankets. There was a large blue lake with students swimming and splashing each other in. In the middle of the whole feild was a large cherry tree that had a few couples under it. Roses, daisies, tulips, almost every kind of flower was growing near the door where the Teresa and Jacob led them out of. The air was fresh and smelled like plums.

" Yeh so this is the ummmm-"

" -Court yard." Jacob finally said.

" Thas the word! Heh thanks." Jamie laughed. " Jacob you guide em."

" Fine. Lets see what year are you five in?" Jacob asked.

" Well me, Harry, Ron, and Draco are in the sixth year and the Lindsy is in the first." Hernione said.

" I see well let me show you guys our quidditch stadium. You guys can try out too. There will be a sign up sheet out near the Entrance hall. But theres only one team cause this year a team from every school will be competing against each other for the gold. Well you guys can try out except fer Lindsy shes too young."

" WHAT? THAT IS SO DISCRIMINATION!" Lindsy roared.

" Oh calm down Lindsy besides you sont even enjoy quidditch." Draco said.

" Hmph."

" Are we going to get to go against Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

" Yep every school that has a team we'll be up against." Jacob answered.

Jacob and Teresa led them to a huge stadium which looked much better than the one at Hogwarts. The three rings at the end of each feild looked as if made with real gold. The seats shot up high with banners that hung in front of them. Three girls were out in the air wearing quidditch uniforms throwing a quaffle around.

" HOLY! WILL YOU LOOK AT THAT THEY GOT THE DRAGON SNARE 700S!" Ron cried and pointed at the girl's brooms. " They are so top notch they're like secound best to your firebolt Harry."

Harry looked at the girls speed around spinning and twirling on their brooms. One of the girls looked down at him and smirked. The girl had rectangle glasses and brown shoulder length hair. Her skin was light brown and her eyes were dark. She zoomed of and grabbed the quaffle of the other girls she was playing with and ignored Harry. Jacob looked up at who Harry was staring at and grinned.

" Those three are our school's best quidditch players. That one there," Jacob pointed at the girl that gave Harry a smirk " She's Kaitlynn. She's great at using a quaffle, never misses always on aim."

" Who's that?" Hermione pointed at a girl who had a bludgers bat tucked in her belt. The girl had black braids with red streaks comming from her head that ended in beads. She had a tough look to her and rough brown eyes.

" Oh thas Natasha. You dont wanna mess wit that one she has one bad attitude. She almost murdered a bludger last year when it flew past her head. The bludger almost took her head off and she went right at it and wouldnt stop beating at it. Leather everywhere." Jacob chuckled.

The last girl was small and had black and purple hair that was put into two buns at the sides of her head. She wore what looked like butterfly ornaments from her ears.

" An that one dont get me started one that one! Name's Taylor she's a real nut but she has a great eye she can catch a snitch in a secound. An if ya put those three and some other kids together you get one hell of a quidditch team. Well enough chatting lets move on." Jacob marched on.

Harry took one last look at the girls and followed. Ron went up beside him and nudged his arm.

" Heh Harry I bet that you'll beat that git any day. An you know what I bet that _we'll_ be known as the best when we try out." Ron grinned.

" HA! In your dreams Weasley have you seen how you play? HA! An besides theres only one seeker an that'll be me." Draco sneered.

" Ya!" Lindsy agreed.

Draco shoved Ron aside and walked up beside Teresa with Lindsy at his heels.

" I swear Im gunna kill him one day." Ron clenched his fists.

-

Ya um thas all I got fer today heh heh heh but hey I hope you liked this chappy! REVEIW! PLEASE! ILL GIVE YOU CAKE!


	4. The sorting

Hiya! I hope you liked my chapters! Wow sorry fer the um inconvenience (Cant spell just sound it out) my internet was all like wacky cause the company was like stealin money frum us an bla bla bla yep so ummmm YA! heh heh heh so Im gunna write faster an make more chapters to make up fer the whole not being here thing. ON WITH THE READING!

-

Jamie and Jacob were finally done their tour of the school and were now out in the courtyard.

" An thas the whole school." Jamie said happily.

" Im tired!" Lindsy whined.

" Well its getting dark so that means dinner is almost starting." Jacob said.

" Yes food!" Ron said with relief.

Suddenly a bell rang loudly and all the students around had gotten up and started to make their way into the school. Harry looked around and his stomach started to grumble.

" Well er are we going?" Harry asked.

" Yes but we're going to wait until the other bells ring." Jacob said.

" Other bells now?" Draco said and rolled his eyes.

" Yes." Jamie said. " By the way Blondie, ya better change the attitude of urs."

" Oh ya well I don't give a fu-"

Draco was cut off by a loud trumpet and a choir of ringing bells. Harry looked around and saw the sky was getting darker and the windows of the school grew brighter.

" We better go now." Jacob said and gathered everyone up and led them in through the doors.

The halls and corridors were now empty. They walked up the entrance to the dining room. The entrance was now blocked with big wooden doors that had a star engraved on them. Jacob went up to the doors and put his ear onto it. He screwed up his face in concentration as he listened. He then looked at the five and grinned.

" Their ready for you." Jacob whispered.

Jacob raised his hand and placed it onto one of the stars. The door swung open slowly. Inside of the room had changed. The room had gotten larger and so did the tables. Up on the front of all the seven tables was another. It was was long and had about thirty professors that sat behind it. In the middle of all the professors was the headmistress. All the teachers had on black pointed hats and long robes that were all blue and were scattered with silver stars. On the ceiling were the painted dragons. They flew and glided against the walls breathing fire and roaring but not making a sound and the room was lit by small fairies that flew around the ceiling and tables. The tables were already dressed with empty silver and gold plates. The room went silent as Jacob led the group to the front of the professor's table for all to see. Half the students turned to their neighbours and started whispering and pointed at Harry.

" Quiet!" Professor Vo said as she stood all high and mighty. " These five are from our sibling school Hogwarts. They shall join our family and will show their skills to you all and maybe they might teach you something new _or _we might teach them a little something."

The students giggled The headmistress smiled and continued.

" They are Draco Malfoy, Lindsy Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

The room burst into whispers as professor Vo had said Harry's name.

" Settle down!." Professor Vo said. " Now to see which house they belong in."

All the students cheered as a large glass orb was carried to the front by a squat looking professor. He held the orb on top of a small red pillow that had gold tassels coming from the corners. The man laid it in front of professor Vo and stood aside. Professor grinned and beckoned Harry to come forward.

" Now since all of you are all so excited about Harry Potter's arrival he should go first." Professor Vo said. " Now Harry just place your hand on top, don't be shy now."

Harry took out his right hand and put it on top of the orb. He watched as it glowed a red and then small images started to go through the orb fast. It had him zooming around on his firebolt in his quidditch uniform, then with him holding out his wand as a white stag flew out, then him flying on buckbeak over the lake at Hogwarts, it went and went then started to glow a bright green. The images turned dark and had him in the court room at the ministry of magic fighting off death eaters, him watching Sirius go through the cloth to his doom, him watching Cedric die, the images went on and on then it stopped and Voldmort's face had appeared in the orb. Harry couldn't move he was frozen, his hand was still on the orb. Then he felt a surge of energy going through his body he lifted his head up and out from his eyes came a bright swirl of red and gold. It was like a hologram, the red and gold formed into a giant bird that soared around the room and into the orb.

" The Phoenix!" Professor Vo cried and the room cheered.

Harry was able to move again and looked at Professor Vo. She pointed at the table at the far right where the students were standing and clapping happily. Harry removed his hand from the orb and walked up the table. The room went quiet again as Draco Malfoy went up to the orb.

" Sit here."

Harry stared at the girl he had seen at the quidditch field, Kaitlynn. He sat down beside her and shook her hand. Harry turned his head to look at the other students. Didn't they see Voldmort in the orb?

" So you having fun here?" Kaitlynn whispered.

" Er yes." Harry whispered back.

He looked up at Draco as he had his hand on the orb. Harry looked at the glass but say nothing but red light. Harry sighed in relief. The out from Draco's eyes came a silver dragon that shot out and roared loudly as it flew past the heads of the students and back into the orb. Harry watched as Ron, Lindsy and Hermione went up. Out from Ron came a phoenix, Hermione, a black crow and from Lindsy a silver dragon like Draco. Ron strutted happily and sat beside Harry while Hermione looked back at Ron and Harry. She waved and went to her table.

" The sorting is done! Bring on the grub!" Professor Vo said.

Food started to appear on their plates and all the students broke into laughing and talking as they ate.

" I knew you'd be coming to Seven Saints." Kaitlynn said.

" Oh ya an what're yo' psychic or somfin?'" Ron said with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

" Actually yes." Kaitlynn said and took a bite of a piece of bread.

Ron choked on his water and breathed deeply.

" Seriously?" Harry asked.

" Well no but I'm in training." Kaitlynn laughed as Ron wiped his face on a napkin.

" Hey Kate! C'mon lets go."

Harry turned around to see Natasha and Taylor. Kaitlynn dropped her fork and started getting up.

" Aren't you going to finish dinner?" Harry asked.

" Eat this crap? You kidding me? HA! C'mon Kate." Natasha said.

Kaitlynn had gotten up and started following her friends out. She waved at Harry and was out.

" Strange bunch." Ron said and took a bite from a chicken leg.

-

You know what's inerestin? All my chapters end up with Ron doing something...HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA omg I think I should stop that but I SOOOOOO CANT HELP MY SELF! Ron is so beautiful...mmmmmmmmmmm Ron. REVEIW!


	5. Crazy dorms

Me again am I annoying? Probably I bet my spelling errors annoy the hell out of you! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA...but hey I'm trying like I'm actually sounding the words out YAY! Heheh So ON WITH THE READING!

-

When dinner was over Harry and Ron waited for their table to actually do something like get up. At the end of the table a tall boy with brown hair stood up and put his hands on his hips.

" Right since we got new people in our house we have to go through all the rules." The boy shouted so that the table was quiet. " Just follow the group you two an you'll do fine."

The house walked out through the dining room doors and Harry and Ron followed at the back. They walked into an empty corridor and into the next. They reached a portrait of a small little girl. The girl wore a little grey dress, her hear was crowned with blue flowers. Her hair was dirty blond and she had a small baby phoenix huddled in her arms. Around her was grass and flowers. She sat on a small swing that was tied to a tree. She grinned.

" Hi Brian." She greeted the boy who had led them there.

" Hello Clo." Brian said.

Brian turned and looked directly at Harry and Ron. He nodded towards them. Harry and Ron walked up to Brian. Brian dug into his robe pocket and took out a few pieces of parchment. He handed it to Harry and Ron.

" Those are your room numbers, your semester time table, a map of the school and some rules." Brian said and turned to the portrait. " The password is _pixie dust_."

Clo smiled and her portrait swung open like a door. Inside everything was red and had a star on everything. The couches were long and were shaped like moons. The foot stools were shaped as stars and there was two sets of marble stairs that led on opposite sides of the walls.

" Everyone! Pay attention! For the other portraits the password is _Razzle dazzle!_" Brian yelled.

Some of the students sighed angrily and others rolled their eyes.

" _Other_ portraits?" Ron asked.

" Guess so." Harry said.

" Well what ever er lets see I'm in dorm number 65 how about you Harry?"

" 65!" Harry said happily.

" Nice. Come on we better see where are dorm is."

Harry watched as some boys went up the stairs on the right and assumed that these stairs led to the boys dorms. They walked up and on to the landing. They went into through the tunnel shaped corridor. Inside lamps hung from the ceiling with small little pixies that sat inside and the floor was carpeted with red. Harry and Ron looked at the numbers that were engraved on the doors. They reached a dead end. In front of them hung a portrait that held a knight who was fighting a dragon. On the right wall was a portrait of a little boy who sat under a big cherrytree, reading a book. On the left wall was a portrait of a black horse that was in a field nibbling at pieces of grass.

" Er I don't get it." Ron said as he looked at the portraits over and over.

" Erm _pixie dust_." Harry said aloud.

The portrait of the knight and dragon opened and they went in. This corridor had red walls with a green and silver floor. They finally reached their dorm. Ron turned the doorknob and went inside. There were three beds, three closets, three bed side tables and a washroom at the far corner. On of the beds sat Draco Malfoy who was laying all his hair supplies on his bedside table. When they entered the room Draco looked up.

" FUCK!" Draco and Ron said.

" Get out! I am not having you two in _my _dorm! OUT!" Draco cried as he got off his bed and stood in front of the two.

" Hell no! This is our room! You get out!" Ron yelled.

" My ass!" Draco screamed.

" What in God's name is happening here!" Brian came in through the door. " I can hear you people from across the hall!"

" They're," Draco pointed to Ron and Harry. " In _my _dorm!"

" Oh hell no this is me and Harry's room!" Ron yelled.

" Alright shut up!" Brian snapped his fingers and in through the door came a clip board. He grabbed it and started to flip through it. " Let me see...Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley...all three are assigned dorm 65."

Brian looked up at the three and scratched his head.

" You three belong in this dorm." Brian said.

" NO NO NO!" Draco spat.

" Quiet or Ill have you reported to the headmistress and that'll turn into expulsion!" Brian warned. " Now you three will have to just suck it up and share got it!"

Draco's face turned red but held his insults and turned to go back to unpacking his things.

" Good." Brian said. " I sleep three dorms down so if I hear more of this stuff you'll be outa here in a snap."

Brian left the room and slammed the door behind him. Ron swore under his breath and took the bed that was farther away from Draco's that meant Harry's bed was right in the middle. Harry groaned as he unpacked his trunk. Harry and Ron had changed into their pyjamas and were already in their beds. Draco frowned and went to his bed and slept. The lamps in the dorm dimmed and went out.

-

Sorry that this one was short I had like homework and stuff sorry sorry sorry! Heh heh heh Draco, Ron and Harry in the same dorm I wonder who's gunna die first MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA... Review!


	6. IM SORRY!

OMG! LOL! I CANT BELIEVE I DID THAT! LOL I SWITCHED THE CHAPTERS BY ACCIDENT AND THE HARRY POTTER CHAPTER GOT SWITCHED WITH THE INUYASHA! LOL. Kay I'm sorry I was in a hurry and stuff I guess I made a boo boo! Kay now you may all throw things at me…No sinks though kay? SORRY (Bows) the next chappy Ill do it right omg I'm terrible! HIT ME! The chapters might be delayed though I have so many things to do and I have to use the schoool's computer to upload the chapters off a floppy! Oh my! Well see ya!


	7. Meeting the Trio

Hum de dum Hiya people how you doing? Heh so this is cool I know its kinda confusing like " why is Harry, Ron and Draco in the same room if they are in different houses?" that'll be answered in the story well kinda...like in one sentence type thing so dun get all fussy k? ON WITH THE READING!

-----

The next morning Harry woke up and reached for his glasses. He put them on and yawned. Ron was still fast asleep and Draco was already gone. Harry picked up his watch and saw that it was six in the morning. He wondered why Draco would be up so early. Harry shrugged and went to his trunk. On top of his trunk lay a new unfiorm. He looked at Ron's trunk and a uniform lay on top of his too. Harry picked it up and put it on. There was a mirror that was beside the door, he looked at it and grinned, the uniform looked pretty good on him.He picked up his tie and started trying to knot it. he stepped back and took a look at himself. He went back to his trunk and picked up his new robes and slid them on. His hair was a mess he looked around for a comb but couldnt find one. On Draco's bedside table was a pile of gel, hairspray, moose, shampoo, conditioner and in the middle of it all was a small hair brush. Harry went and picked it up.

" He wouldnt mind." Harry said and started to brush his hair.

Harry's hair lay nice and flat, he put the brush back and went to get his wand, his parchments he had received from Brian and books out. Ron stirred and woke up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and got up.

" G'morning Ha-a-aary." Ron yawned and went to his trunk.

" Morning Ron." Harry said.

" Fancy." Ron picked up his new cloths and put them on. " Very fancy."

" Uh huh. Come on lets get somthing to eat."

" Alright."

The two went down the corridor and opened the portrait door. They went down the marble stairs and into the common room. Students were already awake and sitting on the moon shaped couches. They opened the next portrait door and went out. Harry looked at his map and saw that the dinning room was a few corridors to the right. They went in the dinning room and sat at the table they had last night. In front of them were a bowl, plate, fork and spoon. Harry looked at some students who sat at the right of the table, they tapped their plates and bowls with their spoons and food appeared. Harry grabbed his spoon and tapped at his plate. Ron did the same and they started to eat.

" Harry! Ron! There you are!" Hermione ran up to them and sat beside Harry.

" Hi Hermy." Ron said and took a bite of his toast.

" This school is amazing! Did you now that all the dorms from every house is connected? Strange I know, but its a great system. And I went to the library and read up on Seven Saints, its so much bigger than Hogwarts and I took out a book on Seven Saints' the history!" Hermione said and took out a leather book from her bag.

" Hermy calm down and eat." Harry said and took Hermione's spoon and tapped her bowl.

" Oh wonderful!" Hermione said and started to eat. " By the way what are your classes today?"

" Lets see we have some Astrology, Potions damn, History, Defence against the dark arts and Magic." Ron read his table.

" Oh good we have Astrology and Potions together." Hermione grinned.

The bells rung and the students around them got up and started to leave.

" Guess we should go." Harry said.

Harry looked at his time table and saw that his magic lesson was being held in classroom, 706. They went up the corridor and reached an intersection. On the wall was a small sign that said 700-830. The sign pointed to the right. They went down that corridor and read the small numbers that were on top of the classroom doors. When they had reached their classroom they went in. They sat at the middle row and waited for their proffessor to enter. The classroom was filled with students and finally the proffessor had entered.

" Good morning I am Proffessor Bursemble."

Proffessor Bursenble looked very ancient. Her hair was put into a messy bun, she wore a black dress that had a tall collar and long sleeves. She had bags that hung under her eyes and a small pointed nose.

" Today we will learn about the stars." She turned and waved her hand.

Small planets poped out from the air and started to revolve around a small earth. She went on and on about the solar system and how the moons interacted with each other. Harry was bored out of his mind but Hermione who sat beside him was taking notes and listening intently.

" And the largest star closest to the earth is-"

" Your mom."

The class burst into laughter.

" NATASHA!" Proffessor Bursemble fumed.

" Yeeeeeeeees?" Natasha sat with her legs on top of her desk. She smirked and placed her fingertips together.

" Out now! Go to the headmistress' office!"

" Okay." Natasha got up and and walked to the front of the class, gave a curtsy and left.

" Um miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisss?" Taylor whined, raising her hand.

" What is it?" Proffessor Bursemble snapped.

" Can me an Kaitlynn go to the office too?"

" NO!"

" Okay." Taylor got up and kicked over a group of telescopes which fell on top of each other with a crash. " Now can I go?"

" GO!"

Taylor skipped out of the room with Kaitlynn giggling beside her. Harry grinned and layed his head on his hand as proffessor Bersemble continued her lesson.

" That was so rude." Hermione muttered.

" Your kidding right? That was like the most interesting that happened all class." Ron chuckled.

" Hmph well your just being immature."

" Whatever."

When class ended they headed to their Potions class. Inside there was five cabinets at the back of the classroom and there were about thirty five large cauldrons lined up in rows. Behind each cauldron a stool, a stand and assignments were placed. The three took their seats at the front of the class. The floor was made of what looked like cobble stones. The walls were made of old bricks and at the front of the class room was a large desk. Behind the desk sat a young man who looked like he was in his 30s, he had long brown hair that was put into a ponytail and wore red robes. When the class was full the man stood and went to the chalk board. He raised one of his fingers, muttered some words and wrote his name on the board with his finger.

" My name is Proffessor Stuart and I will be your Potions instructor for the semester. Today we will first learn the rules of the class room. Number one no speaking when I am, number two no talking back, number three no fooling around, if you do you will be sent strait to the headmistress' office. I think I shall stop there if you want to know more about the rules they are posted at the back. Now on your stand there is a list of ingrediants and instructions on how to use them. We will make a simple freezing potion. The ingredients are in the cabinants I want the first row to go first and gather their ingredients."

Harry grabbed his list and headed to the back of the room. He opened on of the cabinants and read his list. He grabbed a bottle of lizard tears, shark's fin, powdered knome nails and the rest of his ingrediants. Hermione, Ron and the other students from the front row gathered their ingredients and went back to their cauldrons. Proffessor Stuart called the secound row to go then the third and the forth. When all the students were seated he signaled them to start. Harry took out his wand and lit his pile of wood. He read his instructions which told him to pour the lizard tears and the shark's fin in and stir it clock wise. Harry did and his potion turned blue. He looked at his instructions again and did what he was told. He looked at Hermione's potion whick was a light orange color. Harry looked at his and his potion was a brownish green.

" Harry you did it all wrong. Put in more knome nails and stir it counter clock wise, that'll fix it." Hermione said.

" Thanks." Harry did what Hermione had told him and his potion turned orange.

_BOOM!_

The room gave a quake and the some of the ceiling fell. Green snot looking goo had flung around the room and was now cling to everyone's robes. Harry span around to see a Natasha, Taylor and Kaitlynn standing around a melted cauldron.

" Oops?" Taylor said.

" Get out!" Proffessor Stuart screamed.

Natasha laughed histaricly and left the room with Kaitlynn and Taylor who were wiping the guck off their faces. Proffessor Stuart cursed loudly and wiped the green stuff off his face.

" You are all dismissed! Go get yourselves clean."

The class left groaning and complaining about the goo. Outside the classrooom stood Natasha, Kaitlynn and Taylor who were laughing and giggling about what had happened.

" That wasnt funny!" Hermione snapped.

Natasha turned and glared at Hermione.

" You have shit on your head." Natasha said rudly.

Hermione felt her head and a pile of the goo slid of her head and hit the floor. Kaitlynn grinned.

" _Scourgify._" Kailynn waved her hand and the guck vanished from Natasha, Taylor, Harry, Ron and herself.

" We dont like you very much. Too bad we sleep across from your dorm." Natasha sneered and walked off with her friends behind her.

Hermione took out her wand and got the stuff off of her.

" Wow Hermy I think your in trouble." Ron said.

" No duh." Hernione muttered.

-----

My fingers hurt I think Ill stop here. I hope you like it so far REVIEW!


	8. Pidgeons!

Echy I hate Hermione but hey who doesnt...DONT ARGUE WITH ME:D okie dokie the story so far is that Harry and his two friends have been through two classes ( Potions and Astrology) and they have seen how much trouble the three girls, Natasha, Kaitlynn and Taylor are. Hermione is in trouble guess she's not gunna have a great semester. ON WITH THE READING!

-----

Ron and Harry headed towards their History class while Hermione went to her mythology class. When the boys had reached the classroom door they met the three troublesome girls.

" Well well seems as though we have the same classes together." Natasha smirked.

" Er yeah." Ron said.

" Your the new people! Welcome!" Taylor greeted.

" Hi." Harry smiled.

" Oh and your the oh so famous Harry Potter. We've heard so much about you." Natasha grinned.

" Really." Harry cocked an eyebrow.

" Is it true you killed that Cedric kid at the Triwizard thing?" Taylor piped.

" WHAT? No! Thats just garbage Harry didnt do that." Ron cried.

" Oh then who?" Natasha asked calmly.

Students started circling around, watching if there was going to be a fight.

" Voldemort!" Harry fumed. All the students gasped, winced, tripped at the name except Natasha and Kaitlynn.

" Get a grip, the man's dead." Natasha scolded.

" Nat, class is about to start I think this is enough for today." Kaitlynn pleaded.

" No. You are mad arent you? That scar got some real nasty side affects eh?" Natasha sneered.

" Alright what's going on here?"

Proffessor Vo had came toward them with a very stern look. She turned to Natasha for an explanation.

" Nothing." Nathasha growled and backed off Harry.

" Good then please go into the class room and take a seat." Proffessor Vo opened the class room door.

The students bustled in and took their seats. Harry and Ron sat in the front row while Natasha and her friends went to the back.

" Madame Matilda is very ill today and since there isnt anyone to replace her I shall be teaching the class." Proffessor Vo said. " Today we will learn about Bella Thorn, she was the first woman to win the unicorn race."

Proffessor Vo took out a map and diagrams about how many race unicorns had won. Harry turned expecting to see the three girls interupt the class with one of their pranks, but no. The girls didnt do anything. Natasha sat quietly with her head on her desk, Kaitlynn took notes and Taylor was biting at her watch. The class went on and on without any interuptions. The bell rung and the class scuried out of the room. He and Ron started to their Defence against the dark arts class. Natsaha pushed pass Harry and went ahead of him. Kaitlynn went beside Harry and grinned.

" Sorry about that she just has a bad temper thats all." Kaitlynn said.

" Its okay." Harry said, but he wasnt.

" By the way her name is-"

" I know her name."

" Oh. Uhm well we're in the same house so I hope that we could be friends." Kaitlynn blushed.

" Er sure." Harry nodded.

As they walked to their class Harry and Ron watched as Taylor skipped and danced, singing.

" You an me baby aint nuthin but mammals so lets do what they do on the discovery channel!" Taylor sang into an imaginary microphone. " Do the monkey wit meh!"

" So er why didnt you guys do your anything er _constructive_ during History?" Harry asked.

" Natasha is well a very...destructive person. No one in this school can control her except for proffessor Vo for some reason." Kaitlynn answered.

" Oh." Harry looked at Natasha who had her arms behind her head staring blankly ahead.

" Here we are."

They entered their class and sat at the back. Harry kinda liked having friends at his new school but wished that they werent girls. He sat between Ron and Kaitlynn.

The class looked like a cathedral, with stain glass windows and the large podium at the front. A scrawny man stood behind the podium shuffling his papers and straitening his monocle. He looked like he was on the verge of death, his hair( well what was left of his hair )was greying, his eyes were pink and he wore what looked like a suit. When the class was seated he came out from the podium and coughed into a yellow hankercheif.

" Hello my little ones I am Proffessor Edgar Lazarith and I am your Defence against," he coughed into his hankercheif, " ahem the dark arts."

" Oh hell we got the dead guy." Natasha groaned.

" Oh oh oh I wanna give him a heart attack gimme a turn please please please?" Taylor whispered to Natasha.

" Sure go ahead." Natasha stretched her arms and leaned back into her chair.

" Er you re going to start?" Hary asked.

" Hell ya!" Taylors cracked her knuckles. " Hmmm."

Taylor took out a wand from her robes. " _Piduron._"

Pidgeons crashed through the stain glass windows and flew across the room swooping at the proffessor.

" _Drainum puruh._"

The ceiling darkened and small clouds formed and rained onto the students.

"_ Huriczim windra._"

A miniature tornado swept into the class and wooshed around the room, knocking over desks and scattering papers. Taylor giggled and took a deep breath and screamed. Harry and Ron were trying to sheild themselves from the rain and wind as they ran toward the door. Proffessor Lazarith howled in terror as the birds swooped over his head. Natasha, Kaitlynn and Taylor ran out the door and laughed as proffessor Lazarith ran out the door, being chased by a pidgeon.

" Next one's mine." Kailynn giggled.

" Is this what you people do everyday?" Harry gasped.

" I'm soaking wet!" Ron said as he twisted his robes.

" Awwwwww muffin." Natasha said in a babyish voice. " Suck it up."

"_ Scourgify_" Kaitlynn waved her fingers." Heh Im getting good at this spell."

" There nice an dry aaaaand just one more class to go!" Taylor danced.

They walked off to their last class, Magic. Natasha still ahead of the group, not saying a word. Taylor still sang and danced while Ron laughed. Kaitlynn still stuck beside Harry, blushing and tried to start another conversation.

" Um...so have you ever done wandless magic before? Oh stupid me I mean of course you dont you were just accepted." Kaitlynn blushed.

" Er no I havent." Harry said. ( a/n: OMG HES SO CLUELESS!")

" Well I could help you if you'd like. Im very skilled at it if I do say so myself."

Harry nodded. Kaitlynn had the same _Im smarter than you are _attitude as Hermione and he could tell that they might be competing against each other for being the most intelligent. Natasha led them down some stone steps that circled lower and lower. Taylor stopped singing and started to hum. As they went down they heard water dripping, and whispering.

" Where are we going?" Harry asked.

" Magic class." Natasha said cooly.

They had stopped and reached a large barred door. The door had a large lock on it which was rusty and cracked. Natasha pushed the door and it swung open. She walked in and took a seat behind a desk. Harry and the others sat down with her and watched as more students filed in. The teacher stood in front of the class, staring down a peice of chalk. Harry watched as the teacher muttered to himself and the chalk cracked into dust. The teacher looked up and counted the students. He raised his hand and the bar door and it closed with a clang, he smirked. The teacher had three silver teeth at the front of his jaw, a flat nose, cold green eyes and unkept hair. He wore olive robes that ended at his ankles.

" Welcome to your Magic class. I am your instructor, Proffessor Vozniak." He drawled.

Proffessor Vozniak stood in front of Natasha's desk and leered.

" Ah I see that I have Ms. Cambell to deal with this semester." Professor Vozniak layed his boney fingers on her desk and tapped.

" The name's Natasha." Natasha spat.

" Tut tut attitude. And who do we have here? Harry Potter." Proffessor Vozniak's eyes glinted, " Ive heard so much about you my dear boy. Hmm maybe you will be the most skilled in this class or _not_."

He slammed his palm on the desk and the class winced. He sneered and went to the chalk board. Harry felt his hairs on the back of his neck rise as the chalk screached on the board.

" I bet proffessor Snape and him would be the best of friends." Harry thought to himself.

" Today we will do the basic magic, we will start with lumos. Now everyone raise their right forefinger. Your hands are now your wands. You students have been chosen to come here because you have the gift to do this magic if dont think you are able to do this magic leave this class so I dont have to see your faces again. Ahem use your hand _as_ if it were a wand. Do the same movment _as_ you would with your wand. Now say _lumos_."

Harry lifted his hand and moved his finger.

" _Lumos._" Harry said.

The tip of his finger ignighted and glowed brightly. He grinned to himslef and looked at the other students. Taylor started threatening her finger, Natasha only made a small flicker, Ron and Kaitlynn had done the same as Harry. The other students around the class room were repeatedly trying with many failing. Proffessor Vozniak went around the room and started helping the students. After a few minutes everyone had gotten the hang of it and was doing the spell over and over.

" Oh joy!" Kaitlynn grinned. " This is our first wandless magic lesson and you and me are already ahead of the class, Harry."

" Our first lesson? You mean you havent done this before? But I saw you do the scourgify spell." Harry asked.

" Oh yes yes yes I taught myself and then taught some magic to Taylor and Natasha."

" Then if this is our first wandless magic lesson and we're in the sixth year then what are the first to fith years learning?"

" You ask alot of questions, I like that. Um well the younger years first learn the basics, like they would learn in a normal magic school but our classes in Seven Saints are way more better and would give the younger students a better perspective."

" Merlin." Ron said as he tried the lumos spell again.

The bells started to ring and proffessor Vozniak dismissed the class.

" Hmm almost dinner c'mon lets get good seats." Natasha said.

" Oh Nats lets eat with Harry and Ron this time." Kaitlynn begged.

" Sure."

They went into the dinning room and sat near the middle of the pheonix table. When the room was full and the proffessor table was too Proffessor Vo stood.

" I hope we all had a good first day of the semester! We've had a wrinkly start today and I hope that we can iron that out. I do hope that none of you will be sent to the room of shame tomorrow. Alright know eat your heart out kids!"

" Whats the room of shame?" Harry asked as food appeared onto his plate.

" HA! Oh my lord the room of shame is the most retarded punishment ever!" Natasha answered. " The room of shame is a class room on the east wing. Its a punishment for misbehaving kids, we get in there alot. Its not really effective though."

Harry took a look around the dinning room to see Hermione at her table sitting with the book in front of her plate. She looked bored and lifted her head. She grinned as she saw Harry and gave a small wave and went back to her book. Harry felt a bit sorry for her. Today wasnt her day and she already made a few enemies. Harry sighed and ate the rest of his dinner.

-----

Hiya my ummm peoples who still read this story. Sorry for not updating for a while but im working on some other projects nn;;. As you can see im not a very good writer so this will prolly be my only story ill be working on, since its my fav. Oh yea an my keyboard is nuts so you wont be seeing any commas nn;; sorry.

REVEIW!


End file.
